Kingdom under the mountain
by Elder Dante
Summary: Middle-Earth has been lost. The dwarves had left their world behind to escape extinction. is Westeros ready for the dwarfs? I only used the dwarves as a race. No Lord of the Ring knowledge needed.
1. The end of Middle-Earth

**Dain, son of Gimli. King of the glittering caves **

Dain the son of Gimli, Lord of the glittering Caves, let his eyes wander over the thousands of dwarfs gathered in his hall.

His fiery red beard hung in two braided pigtails down his armor. Bigger than most dwarfs and muscle-packed, Dain, the last King under the mountains, made an impressive figure. The Mithril plate armor he wore was the pride of his house.

His Warhammer Orkan stood beside his throne on the hammer head. The weapon seemed very massive even to a dwarf and was masterfully decorated with runes.

The petrified expression on his face made him appear a thousand years old, and not only 93.

He was the last of the dwarven kings. All the others had been wiped out.

It had befallen Middle Earth like the night itself. Dain could not even say with certainty whether it was Sauron who had managed to reappear, or whether possibly a witch king of Angmar commanded the troops. He only knew that a huge army had invaded the human and dwarven kingdoms. Without warning and without mercy.

Mordor had burst open like an ulcer, and had infected all of Middle Earth within days. The largest army Middle Earth had ever seen devastated everything and anyone standing in their way. Ork's goblins and other hideous creatures swept across the country.

Many of his dwarven brothers in the mountains closer to Mordor had been besieged and destroyed swiftly. As far as Dain could tell, most of the surviving dwarves were in this hall.

The Glittering Caves were truly a kingdom worthy of any dwarven king. Huge statues of the seven dwarven fathers adorned the walls of the long hall. Gold and gems glittered at each corner and large granite pillars held up the glittering ceiling.

Dain waited patiently on his throne until the rest of his people had gathered. The massive entrance doors made of solid gold closed and the latch was secured. Nearly fifteen thousand dwarfs crowded into the now filled throne room, waiting for the words of their King.

Many of the children looked scared and clung to their parents' legs. The adult dwarves looked uncertain, but few of them showed open fear. The children would still have to learn it. A dwarf does not run from the battlefield even if the defeat is unavoidable. A death in combat promises honor in the afterlife.

And that's where the problem lay.

Dain re-studied the news he received from his cousin a day before. The dwarves of the Ironfists clan had been on their way to Helm's Deep and the glittering caves.

Two days away, they had been ambushed by a gigantic Orc army.

Dain's cousin Borin had managed to send the few women and children with the van ahead. The last of his three thousand men had given their families enough time to flee.

The Horde could not be far from Helm's Deep. There would be no help for his people.

Dain had to muster all his willpower not to fall into a legendary rant.

He grabbed his hammer and let it hit the granite floor once. The loud sound echoed through the hall and stilled the last conversations. A tense silence fell over the room.

Dain studied the rest of his people for a moment before he rose and spoke in a deep and firm voice.

"The rest of our people are gathered in this hall. It comes as it is written in the annals. The time for our people in Middle-earth has come to an end."

Many of the dwarves looked worried.

"The realms of humans, elves, and dwarfs are defeated and we are all that is left of Middle-earth."

Dain took a deep breath before he thundered.

"But we are dwarfs! Aule created us to defy the most difficult of times! "

Confidence spread throughout the room and some put their fist over heir heart.

Dain continued. "Aule did not leave us unprepared even for the darkest of days. Since the beginning of time there is a secret that has been passed on among the kings of the dwarfs. The Hall of Time forms the entrance to the first of all worlds"

Dain strode down the steps of his throne and made his way through the crowd.

The end of the hall gave the impression of a natural stone wall. Dain strode briskly toward it. Standing in front of the massive granite wall, Dain turned back to his people.

"For all of the four ages this passage has been kept secret. Built by Aule himself. "

An archway could be seen shimmering as Dain stroked the wall with his fingers. Similar to Moria, an old passage formed with a mumbled word from Dain.

An excited murmur went through the room. Dain left his hand on the door and studied the glowing runes before turning back to his people.

"We dwarves never give up. And today we do not flee. We withdraw to gather our strength. And the day will come when we will reconquer Middle Earth. "

The massive stone doors that had emerged from the wall were adorned with glowing runes that told of the first of the worlds.

With a loud crunch, the huge doors swung inward. The room beyond was only sparsely lit by a magical ray of light. There were no torches burning in the holders. Also, no other doors were visible in the room. It gave the impression that it was just another big hall in the heart of the mountain. However, hundreds of boxes were already piled up for transport on one side of the hall.

The tension was palable in the air.

Dain let a grim smile flit across his tanned face and pointed at the passage.

Before Dain had the opportunity to convince his people completely, dull drumbeats echoed to the ears of the dwarfs.

Dain stretched his spine and turned in a loud voice to the best of his warriors.

"Bolgrad you cover the entrance of the hall while the rest goes through the gate."

A red-haired, scarred dwarf nodded to Dain. For a moment, only the clatter of the armor of the forming dwarfs could be heard. Dain did not miss another moment.

He called with his deep bass voice across the hall.

"Anyone who is unwilling to leave Middle-earth join Balgrod. Defend the gates with the last drop of your blood!"

More than a hundred of his best warriors turned away from the stone archway and fixed their axes, hammers, and swords with a grim expression. They stood in ranks in front of the massive golden entrance doors.

Dain's voice boomed again through the hall.

"The rest now go to the Hall of Time behind me. We will close the doors when everyone is inside."

Blows that made the heart of the mountain tremble meanwhile hailed down on the golden entrance doors. Bumps were visible where the giants' clubs hit the door.

"Dwarves march!"

Dain oversaw the march of his people through the stone gate. And though they did not see a way to come out of the room, they followed the order of their king without complaining. Dain's heart was filled with pride. Even in the face of death, the loyalty of his people was unbroken.

A crunch broke the silence in the hall and one of the large gate doors of the entrance was bent outwards. A massive slimy hand became visible through the slit. Even Dain had never seen such a monster. It had to be at least as big as a Balrogg. The monster started to rip open the gates. It would ony be moments before it entered the hall. The only thing that stood between the beast and his people were the bravest of his warriors.

The blood seethed in Dain's veins. Before he could decide to lift his Warhammer and join the fight, he was held back by a strong grip on his arm. Balin, his most faithful and oldest adviser, shook his head. His white beard wiped vigorously.

"Dain you can not abandon your people. Let Balgrod take care of that. He is one of your best warriors and generals. He will enable us to retreat. "

Dain quarreled with himself for a moment before the decision was taken out of his hands. The golden doors that blocked the entrance to the throne room were torn from their fortifications with a gigantic creak. The Biggest Giant the dwarves had ever seen stood in the entrance of the hall and roared his deafening roar.

Spit rained on the brave defenders.

Dain heard Balgrod cheering on his comrades. "Let's go Brothers. Today we kill the biggest pile of shit Middle Earth has ever seen! Tonight we will dine with Aule himself! "

"The sons of Durin!"

Shouts echoed across the hall as the Hammers and axes of the Dwarven warriors pounded on the last of his people had just entered the hall of time.

Balin tugged at Dain's arm. "You can not do anything for them anymore. You have to close the gate Dain! "

Balin was right. The survival of his people was a top priority. He turned on his heel and, with Balin following closely, made his final step across the stone arch. Without touching or saying anything, the stone gates began to close behind him.

The last thing Dain and the assembled dwarves saw was the epic battle of the last warriors against the deformed giant, before the stone entrance sealed itself again.

The fighting sounds were only very soft to hear. A ghostly silence had spread in the hall. Many turned their heads looking for an exit. Dain marched purposefully towards the end of the hall. He glanced at Balin.

"The legend says there is no way back after opening this gate. Definitely not that way anymore. "

Balin just nodded and said nothing. Dain turned back to his people one last time in Middle-earth.

"Balgrod has allowed us to retreat. And now my friends, a new age for dwarfs is beginning. "

Dain cut his thumb and dribbled his blood on the wall in front of him. For a moment nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly a light on the ceiling began to glow. It was so bright that the dwarves had to hide their eyes. Many astonished exclamations were heard. The archway behind them, through which they had entered, faded more and more, until finally it was no longer visible. The fight sounds were quieter. The blinding light became so bright that even Dain had to close his eyes. With a sudden bang and a crunch, a new opposite archway arose in the stony wall in front of him. The battle noises were completely absent and gave way to an unnatural silence.

With a last look at his people, Dain put his hand on the massive door and pushed it open.


	2. A new home

**"Greatjon" Umber **

Jon Umber, Lord of Last Hearth, sat at his desk as the quake set in. Banners fell from their hooks on the walls. His pitcher clattered to the floor and ale spurted in all directions.

Jon clung to his desk and prayed to the old gods that the castle would survive the quake without damage.

It stopped as fast as it had come. The clatter of the furniture stopped and suddenly it was completely quiet. Then a painful scream broke the silence.

Jon responded immediately and stormed out of his solar. On the way to the courtyard, he saw several servants lying on the ground with their tasks. As far as he could tell there was no serious injury among them.

In the courtyard of the castle, the cause of the screams quickly became clear. He ran so fast he slid in the direction of the stable.

His brother Mors was trapped under a thick wooden beam. Several men were already standing around the injured Lord when Jon met them.

They did not call him the Greatjon Umber for anything. Together with his men, he managed to lift the beam and free his brother.

Luckily his leg was just bruised and not broken.

After a detailed report from his Master of Arms, it was clear that no one had died or been seriously injured.

Shortly thereafter, Jon gathered his counselors in his solar. His brother Mors and his Maester Colrand

The three assembled men sat on wooden chairs around the large desk. They waited a moment longer for the serving girl to pick up the remains of the fallen pitchers and shut the door behind her.

The gray-haired and frail-looking Maester cleared his throat and spoke in a thin voice.

"The quake came suddenly and only lasted a few seconds my Lord." The old man shuddered

"But we were blessed with luck. Had it taken a little longer, the integrity of the castle could have been affected ".

The maester stroked his bald wrinkled chin and nodded as if he were agreeing with himself.

Jon's face was serious. Maester Colrand was right. He would have to patrol his lands. To make sure that nothing had happened in any of the small villages.

Maybe he should even send a few men towards the mountains. Something might have triggered the quake. He turned to his brother.

"I'm going to ride off the estates in the west along with a few men. I want to make sure everything is all right there. "

Mors listened attentively.

"Mors, you are the Lord in Last Hearth during my absence. Keep your eyes open. "

Mors nodded gravely.

Jon ordered a servant to bring Maester Colrand to his chambers. The old man had fallen asleep during the talk.

Lord Jon Umber left Last Hearth with a group of ten men in the direction of the mountains in the west.

* * *

**King Dain**

The stone door swung open as if they weighed nothing. Before Dain and his people, deep darkness opened up. The fresh air that blew in seemed to be a bit cooler. The dwarfs needed only a moment to get used to the new conditions.

A murmur went through the mass of dwarfs.

The huge stone gate had opened into a huge hall. The dimensions of the cave were gigantic. Dain's old throne hall would have fit into this room dozens of times. A small hole, miles above them at the top of the mountain, let a small bright ray of sunlight fall into the cave.

Dain raised his hand.

"Bundur, Orin"

The names echoed on the walls, producing a resonant echo.

Two dwarves, armed to the teeth, with thick brown beards, pushed their way out to the front of their king.

Both dwarves dropped to one knee before Dain.

"How can we serve you, my king?" Orin asked in a deep voice.

Dain sighed and slapped them both on the back of the head.

"Now is not the time for your antics," Dain grumbled.

The two younger dwarfs in front of him still had their heads bent, but Dain could have sworn that their barks had wobbled.

"Take a few men and explore this cave. Do not forget that we are not in Middle-earth. This is a new world. So be careful. "

Dain spoke sternly, hoping that his two pupils understood the seriousness of the situation.

Both rose and nodded. Both had trouble keeping their anticipation off their faces. The two had always been adventurous.

Dain just managed to stop shaking his head.

The foremost ranks of his people were heavily armed warriors.

Dain turned directly to them.

"The first legion secures the area directly in front of the stone gate. We will store our supplies and materials there, then we set up tents. You know the drill. I want to have decent tent rows for everyone here. "

"The commanders will report to me in an hour."

The dwarves in front of him saluted and set to work.

The construction of the tent camp was in full swing when Orin returned with his squad. It had been less than half an hour.

Orin's face was filled with excitement. He and his men nodded to him before reporting.

"From here to the wall at the other side it is about 900 meters. We assume that the cave is round. Although the walls seem rough and unprocessed, this can't be natural. "

Dain listened attentively when Orin continued.

"Directly opposite the gate where we came through is a tunnel. It is at least fifteen feet high and ten feet wide. We penetrated the tunnel a thousand feet, but have not seen daylight yet. "

"The tunnel is perfectly straight and probably leads out of the mountain."

Dain stroked his red beard. He turned to his advisor and spoke in a thoughtful voice.

"What do you think Balin?"

Balin had been his father's best friend. He had been with him all his life, and his advice was reliable.

The white-haired dwarf wrinkled his nose and spoke

"Whoever created this place, he did it for us dwarfs."

"We should carefully search the corridor. I hope Orin is right and it's an exit." The learned dwarf added.

The next days flew by. The scouts explored the rest of the big cave. As Orin suspected she was circular. The big gate through which they had come closed as the last box was cleared from the room.

The miners had already started digging the first tunnels on the sides of the central hall. Thousands of quarters and working rooms had to be prepared. A makeshift smithy had already been set up in the middle of the hall. The whole mountain was buzzing with activity.

The supplies they had brought would last a few more months. But some resourceful dwarfs had already discovered an underground river that contained a special kind of fish without eyes that tasted delicious.

Dain had set up his makeshift solar near the smithy. A heavy oak table and a few simple chairs stood on an old rug that the dwarves had found in one of the chests.

It had been seven days since arriving in this world.

At the end of the long tunnel, the scouts had discovered a massive stone gate that probably led to the outside. What astounded everyone was the dwarven runes carved into the stone.

Dain stood with Balin, Orin, and Bundur in front of the massive stone door. The runes that were carved in the door frame were written in a very old dialect and none of the dwarfs could read it.

The four were accompanied by one hundred dwarves of the first legion.

Orin stamped his axe on the ground and cursed.

"Barzuln! We've been standing in front of this damned gate for seven days now."

Orin was about to grab his ax to smash the gate. Although he had already tried that. That did not deter Orin. In his eyes, Violence was the best solution after all.

Dain put his hand on Orin's shoulder and spoke in a firm voice.

"No. Even if we could break it, that would be unwise. We may need it to defend ourselves. Just calm down Orin. We will find a way. The Gate was clearly created by dwarven hands. There must be a way to open it. "

Bundur snorted and earned a hard glare from Balin.

"As long as we have enough ale I can wait," Bundur said with his typical grin on his face.

Balin shook his head slightly.

Dain ignored the antics of his comrades and tried to remember the times with his father. For days already an old memory was buzzing around in his head. A story his father Gimli had told him when he was still a little dwarf boy.

As he ran his hand over the runes, his father's words came back to him with sudden clarity.

"When Aule created the Dwarves in Middle-earth, she knew that one day their time would expire. Since she did not want her creation to end one day, she created a sanctum at the same time. She named the place Kara Dim. The roof of the first world. "

Gimli stroked his young son over the short curly hair and spoke in a solemn voice.

"And the big goal of Kara Dim opens only when Durin's last son gives the order."

Dain remembered his father's warm laugh as if it had been yesterday. His reassuring words.

"I am sure there will be many thousand years before that happens my son."

Dain stopped dead in his tracks. He raised his right hand and spoke without turning.

"I have an idea. Ready yourselves. "

Orin and Bundur stopped their discussion about beer and shouldered their weapons.

The dwarfs of the first legion lined up directly behind their king. Each of them held a thick oak shield with Dain's coat of arms on it. A golden Warhammer in front of a round shield. Nori, the commander of the unit was a veteran who had fought in the Ring Wars. Most of the soldiers were armed with heavy double-sided axes. Some used a Warhammer like their King.

There was a moment's silence. Dain spoke in the same solemn voice his father had used.

"I, Dain, son of Gimli, last Lord of Aglarond and last King under the mountains. Command you to open! "

His words rang through the mountain like a bell and made the millennia-old stone tremble.

The stone gate responded immediately. The runes glowed briefly and the edges of the door wings became visible in front of them. On the right side of the corridor, the stone crunched and a lever became visible.

Orin looked incredulously at the lever. He threw his arms in the air and thundered.

"These short-nosed Miners call themselves Dwarves and overlook such a lever"

Meanwhile, Balin studied the lever more closely.

Dain grabbed his hammer hurricane with both hands and nodded to Balin.

With a jerk at the lever, the heavy doors opened slowly.

The fresh air that was blowing in was pleasantly warm. It had to be summer.

The doors opened completely. An idyllic valley came into sight. Dain estimated that they still were at least two thousand feet above sea level.

Nestled between white mountains peaks several thousand meters high, a deep blue lake was not far from the entrance. In the distance, Dain could see large fir forests covering the lower mountainsides.

A stream led fresh water from the lake down the valley.

The Stone Gate itself was carved into the highest mountain in sight at the dead end of the valley. The peak was so high up that clouds covered it completely. Dain spoke without lookit at his dwarves.

"Orin Go with Nori and his men and explore the valley. Go see how far it goes on. Come back to report before leaving the valley. "

Orin nodded eagerly.

Dain held up his fist to signal them to wait and said seriously.

"Be watchful of your surroundings. We do not know this world."

The Dwarves of the First Legion acknowledged his orders and set out with a joyful Orin to execute their orders.

Balin und Bundur joined Dain who leaned on the sting of his double-headed axe and studied the sight before him.

Bundur was eating a piece of dried fish he had found deep in his pockets. He choked down the last pieces of his find and said in a serious tone.

"Reminds me of the misty mountains."

Dain snorted.

"There was no such peaceful place in the misty mountains. At least I do not know any "

Bundur grunted and nodded. Balin laughed and replied.

"Well. We do not know what we will find in this new world yet."

Dain shot Balin a measured look.

"I wouldn't mind some Ork heads to bash in right now."

Balin sat down on a stone near the open entrance.

"This world feels different. I cannot say for sure what it is. But somehow I doubt we will find the beasts of Mordor in this world.

The three spent a few more minutes in silence, looking at their new home. If it had not been for the glittering of their armor and weapons, they could have been thought of as stones. Bundur started inspecting the immediate area around the gate.

Balin broke the silence.

"If we have a moment for ourselves, I can give you the latest reports."

Dain continued to look into the distance, only nodding.

"Altogether we are just over fourteen thousand dwarfs. Just over a third are women and children. The rest comes from different areas. We have miners, blacksmiths, brewers, scholars, doctors, Farmers, and even a runic smith. "

Dain nodded. "Yes I know Bjorn"

Balin fished a scroll out of his pockets and continued. "Right. With the fish in underground rivers, we have enough to survive. But I recommend sending hunting teams out as soon as we know if the valley is safe. "

Balin had a sheepish look on his face. "Dwarves who only live on fish quickly become uncomfortable. And the Brewers have already come to me with a suggestion about how they can use the sunlight with mirrors to grow hops and malt in the mountain. The beer we brought will be enough for at least a year. But it's something to consider."

Dain rolled his eyes. He appreciated a good beer as much as any dwarf. But at the moment there were more important things to consider first. He answered in a serious tone.

"They should first get together with the farmers to make sure we have enough corn for flour."

Balin sheepishly nodded and took notes on the scroll. He continued.

"Our first priority should be finding out more about this new world. As far as we know, we in the middle of a war zone. Or a nesting zone of monsters." He did not seem too concerned when he continued.

"I admit our current position is easy to defend. But nonetheless, information is now the most important thing for us. "

Dain agreed. He had respect for this new world. He had also considered the grim prospects that Balin was right and their presence in this world would a struggle for survival.

Balin and Dain discussed many more topics and spent hours in front of the gate. Bundur was by now skipping stones on the big lake. Nothing sinister jumped out of it.

The Sun was going down when they saw the first group of dwarves return.

Dain did not know what the future would bring. But whatever it was. His people would endure.


	3. Dark times ahead

**King Dain**

The next ten years went by fast for the dwarves. The new city under the white mountain was in no way inferior to the ancient sites of the dwarves in Middle-earth.

The central hall formed the throne room and the convention center. The stone masons had insisted on creating a massive new throne for their King. A dozen feet high block of Granit hab been fashioned into the form of a steep mountain. Stairs on the front led up to carved Throne seat. It made for an imposing sight.

Dozens of galleries and halls that had been driven into the stone were bursting with ornaments and epic stone images telling ancient legends. The dwarves would never forget their origin.

The residential quarters were located in the upper areas around the central dome. Under the dome were the various workrooms and blacksmiths. The mountain they had made their home was massive. Despite the thousands of rooms and tunnels, they had barely scratched the massive peak.

Kara Dim had become a real dwarven city. Miners were digging deep tunnels to look for precious metals. Iron, Copper and some other low-value metals had been found early on. Gold and Silver were surprisingly rare so far. Only recently a score of Miners had found the first real gold vein.

The dwarfs had also been ecstatic when they had found the first gems two years ago. Clear white diamonds had been found near one of the underwater Streams. Dain had immediately ordered a mine to be set up around the site of the find.

Dain's personal chambers were at ground level right next to the throne room. Thick wooden doors made of the fir from the valley barred entrance to the lavishly decorated rooms.

They had not been able to take all their treasures and artifact from their old world with them. Survival had been at stake and even for a dwarf. Food was more important than shiny gems.

Dains Armour rested on a stand near the entrance. He wore comfortable leather clothes that although finely made were nothing grande. He preferred it when in his own chambers.

He sat with Balin and Nori, the commander of the first legion, around a stone table. A pitcher with the finest beer they had produced so far stood on the table. Their usual get together was two dwarfs short.

Orin and Bundur were on one of their Scouting Trips around Last Hearth. Some of the humans in the villages around the lower parts of the mountains had begun to spread stories about them. And although most people looked at the dwarves oddly, they never thought they could be anything but deformed people. And since any of his folks eagerly took the opportunity to earn some coin when they could, many had helped the humans with various tasks. So far they had been able to evade the Lord of the lands. He had made it clear that there was no contact to be had.

Orin and Bundur had been his wards since they were newly born dwarflings. Their parents had both served in his guard. They had laid down their lives to protect Dain in a particularly nasty Battle with a marauding Orc army.

He had promised them to make sure their children would be well cared for. He even went so far as to take them as his wards. He did not have children yet, but these two were like sons to him.

The two had been the reason for many a headache over the last three decades. They grew up at the king's court with everything that went with it. Dain could remember many conversations he had had with human or elven ambassadors, or angry members of his own people to soothe their minds after a joke of his to wayward wards.

He had paid a considerable amount of gold over the years to various Inns that had been devastated in Orins Rage.

Dain thanked Aule for Bundurs calm mind. At least he was capable of curbing most of his brothers stupid ideas. Orin would be lost, or dead by now, without his brother.

On the stone desk lay a map of Westeros. The dwarfs had not remained inactive for the past ten years. In addition to various tours to the villages and towns of the north, four years ago a small expedition had been sent to Essos.

In addition to various weapons and stories, they had also acquired dozens of maps of Westeros that were not easily available in the north.

The dwarfs now had a good picture of Westeros. Their own maps from the north were probably among the best in the world.

Balin cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"There are more and more stories about us among the humans around the mountains." The scholar dwarf stroked his white beard while talking.

"One of the scouts told me a story last day that he picked up at an inn in Karhold. We would be a mountain clan drowning normally born children at birth and retaining only the deformed dwarfs. "

Dain exchanged an incredulous look with Balin. The stubborn look of Nori showed nothing. His black beard covered most of his heavily scarred face.

Balin ignored Dains gaze and continued.

"It's getting harder to stay undetected. And when the time comes, Lord Stark will demand either our loyalty as a vassal or our death. "

Dain replied with a stony expression.

"We are the last of the dwarfs. We have found no one in this world of our people. Nor elves, Dunnedains or orcs."

Dain's iron voice left no room for argument.

"I am the last king under the mountain. And I will not submit to anyone. "

It was a sore point. Balin was open to the idea and was prepared to live with the consequences.

Dain and most of his people were strictly against submission.

Balin interrupted Dain before he could talk himself into a complete rage.

"I may have a solution that will satisfy both of us."

Dain interrupted the long curse he was about to expel and took a deep breath.

His deep blue eyes pierced Balin with a frosty look.

He gestured him to continue.

Balin was not intimidated when he spoke.

"Bundur has sent word from Winterfell. Apparently, Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by the dragon prince. Lord Rickard Stark is riding south. Probably to demand the release of his daughter. "

For the first time since the start of the conversation, Nori's eyes focused on Balin.

Balin could only shake his head. Of course, that would please the warmonger. He continued in an emotionless tone.

"From what I could put together, the king in the south is mad. The chance that the whole thing ends in war is very high. "

Balin continued. "And I think that's our chance. We offer Lord Stark our help in case war breaks out in return for our independence as an independent kingdom under the mountain."

Dain's anger dissipated and he let the idea go through his head.

Nori and He exchanged an intrigued look.

Nori spoke for the first time. His voice sounded like old stone that was being crushed.

"And what do we do scholar, if Lord Stark does not accept the offer?"

Balin returned Nori's iron gaze fearlessly.

"If Lord Stark does not accept, we'll retreat. The Humans do not know where Kara Dim is situated exactly. We are in the middle of the northern mountains. The only people who even dare to come close are the Mountain Clans. "

Nori held his gaze for a moment before nodding in agreement.

There was, for once, no disdain for Balin in Noris Voice when he answered.

"I agree with Balin, for once. His plan seems to be solid. And even if an army should find its way up here. We will smash anyone who dares to attack us into a thousand pieces. "

Dain could only agree. Kara Dim was impregnable with a normal army.

"Well, we do it that way. It's time for Westeros to meet the dwarves. "

A heavily armed group of fifty dwarfs set out for Winterfell a day later.

Dain and Nori led the company. Balin stayed in Kara Dim to take over the king's daily duties in his absence.

Dain's entourage had brought owls with them that had been trained to deliver messages.

There were two thousand more dwarves on call. The total strength of the first legion was five thousand dwarfs. Dain had decided to reveal only part of Kara Dim's forces.

The company marched south in a swift march, and it was not long before they attracted attention.

In contrast to the occasional excursions of isolated dwarfs who roamed alone or in pairs, this was a fully armed unit of dwarven warriors.

They had been marching for four days and were only a few days away from Winterfell when a mounted escort of several dozen men became visible in the distance.

The mounted soldiers carried a standard with the Direwolf of House Stark and stopped a few hundred yards from the dwarfs on a small hill.

Three men rode ahead. One carried a white flag.

Dain nodded to Nori.

"You come with me. The rest stays here. "

The dwarves behind him grabbed their shields tighter and affirmed the order.

Nori and Dain set off to meet the three riders in the middle of the field.

When they were only a few steps away, Dain could see fear written on the flag bearer's face.

He smiled inwardly. In his Mithril armor and with his hammer he made a fierce impression. Not to mention Nori. The veteran wore two massive axes on his back and his thick armor weighed at least twice his body weight.

The two groups came to a halt a few feet apart.

The leader of the riders was a young man. He could at most be sixteen years old. His long black hair hung over his shoulder. He studied the two dwarfs with his gray eyes. Even though he showed no fear, he could not quite hide his surprise about the company.

The human lord spoke in a firm voice

"I greet you. I am Lord Benjen Stark. The acting Lord of Winterfell. Frightened farmers have told me about your march. "

The man to Lord Stark's right eyed the dwarves suspiciously and kept his hand not far from his sword.

Benjen Stark showed no nervousness despite his age.

"Your coat of arms is unknown to me. And I know the coat of arms of every house in the north. So forgive my direct question. Who are you and where are you from? "

Although he did not show it, Dain was impressed by the young lord. He nodded respectfully and spoke in his deep voice.

"I am Dain, son of Gimli. The leader of the dwarfs. "

Dain had been persuaded by Balin not to introduce himself as king. Even if it did not suit him. He continued.

"This is my companion Nori Blackhand" Nori did not react to his introduction and let his calculating look continue to wander over the men in front of him.

Dain continued unperturbed

"We have come to talk to your father about an alliance."

Lord Stark studied the dwarf in front of him. He let his eyes wander over the fifty warriors in the distance.

"You do not look like wildlings. And I have never seen a Mountain Clan with such weapons and armor. Which part of the north are you from? "

Dain exchanged a glance with Nori.

"You are right, Lord Stark. We are not a common mountain clan. But we do come from the mountains. "

Benjen Stark eyed the little warriors with an intense stare.

"And what do you need so many troops for?" If he found the size of the dwarfs funny, he did not show it.

"This is my escort. Times are uncertain Lord Stark "

Benjen once again let his eyes wander over the group before he focused on Dain again and spoke.

"My Lord Father is currently traveling. You may accompany me to Winterfell to wait for him there. I am sure he will be interested in your story. "

Dain nodded his thanks to the young Lord and Nori whistled to the rest of the Dwarfs.

By the end of the day, Lord Stark and his men could not hide their surprise. The dwarfs' armor and weapons had to be extremely heavy. And yet the short warriors had marched all day tirelessly, easily keeping up with the horses.

Despite the suspicions of the Stark soldiers, who never let their young lord out of sight and always maintained a healthy distance from the dwarfs, the two-day march went by in flight. And just before sunset, Winterfell came into view over the hilltops.

To Dain's and Nori's surprise, a large tent city was already spreading around the walls of Winterfell. Soldiers in the Livery of House Stark and many other houses went about their work and trained on freshly created sparring courses.

Benjen turned to Dain.

"Lord Dain. You and your companion are welcome in the halls of Winterfell. Unfortunately, the castle is currently occupied by many of my lords. I have to ask your men to pitch their tents here in front of the walls. I must also ask that you leave your weapons here. "

Dain studied the young Stark Lord for a moment and nodded.

"Nori you come with me. The rest will set up your tents here. I do not want to hear any complaints "

Nori looked as if all the world's beer had gone bad in one fell swoop. Dain knew he was reluctant to part with his two beloved axes. Grunting, Nori handed his weapons to one of his men, promising to hang him by the legs if anything happened to them. He crossed his arms stubbornly in front of his chest plate.

The dwarves saluted Dain and started setting up their own camp.

While the group led by Benjen Stark marched to the castle through the tent city, Nori studied the troops of the northern lords. He exchanged a meaningful look with Dain. Benjen noticed the exchange and noted with a serious look.

"As you say, Lord Dain. These are uncertain times. "

The reception in the Courtyard of Winterfell was nothing special. A middle-aged man with a thick chain around his neck was waiting for Lord Stark's return.

He tried to put on an emotionless expression, but Dain realized that the man was heavily burdened. He wore brown robes and eyed the dwarfs with a calculating look but said nothing until Lord Stark stood in front of him.

He bowed slightly and spoke.

"My Lord Stark. Welcome back."

Benjen nodded

"Maester Luwin. Please prepare rooms for our guests. You want to negotiate with my Lord Father. "

A sad expression crossed the man's face before putting his mask back on.

"Of course, my Lord."

Benjen said his farewell to the two dwarfs and instructed two servants to show them to their rooms.

Followed by Maester Luwin, the young Lord made his way to his solar. The dwarves could hear with their good hearing, as the Maester quietly but insistently whispered.

"Lord Stark. There is something we need to discuss urgently. "

* * *

**"Greatjon" Umber**

Lord Jon Umber had ordered his men to join the soldiers of House Stark. He had immediately set out with three thousand of his men when he had received the raven.

Lord Rickard Stark had called the banners before leaving for the South.

It looked like Jon was one of the last to arrive. A small, bustling city of tents was already spreading around the ancient walls of Winterfell. Around these walls, a substantial part of the troop strength of the North revealed itself. Presumably, it could have been twice as many if the hurry had not been so great.

Jon estimated that there had to be at least fifteen thousand men.

There was a lot of traffic on the way to Winterfell through the tents. Many village people pushed their carts between the soldiers and tried to sell their products. Whores ran giggling from tent to tent.

All made room for Lord Umber and his entourage.

Lord Umber and his brother rode through the main gate of Winterfell into the Great Courtyard.

They were received by Benjen Stark and his Maester.

The young Stark looked very much like his father. The steel-gray eyes of House Stark studied him with interest.

Jon and Mors bowed their head lightly.

Benjen spoke in a warm voice.

"Welcome Lord Umbers. The hospitality of Winterfell is at your service. My servants will show you your rooms. Supper will be served in the big hall in one hour."

Jon nodded, satisfied. The young Lord had been well educated.

"Thank you, Lord Stark. We gladly accept the offer and join you for supper "

Meanwhile, Mors ignored the protocol and stared at the other side of the Courtyard. A more arrogant Liege could have taken it as an insult.

Jon exchanged a few more words with Lord Stark, who left shortly after, before turning to his brother.

A light blow to the back of his head tore his brother out of his trance. "Mors you bullhead. What distracted you so much?"

Mors pointed to the opposite side of the Courtyard.

"It seems like we get our chance to talk to one of these dwarfs."

Jon now also carefully searched the other side of the Courtyard. If it was true, he could understand his brother's inattention. And indeed. There was one of the elusive shortlings. He was at least two foot shorter than himself, yet Jon could not say that the man looked weak. His arms were thick like small tree stumps and strong muscles could be seen underneath his shirt. Over the leather clothing, he wore a dark breastplate with an unfamiliar crest on it.

He had his arms crossed and his thick black bird twitched when he crooked his nose.

He wore a dark breastplate with an unfamiliar crest on it.

Lord Umber patted his brother on back

"Good eye Mors. The last time we received reports from one of their people, we were too late. I'm curious what he has to say. "

The Umber brothers marched over the Courtyard. Jon Umber deep in thought.

For the last ten years, the reports of the little nifty people in his domain had increased year after year.

At first, people said they were travelers from foreign countries across the sea. As time went on, however, it became increasingly clear that this clan had to live somewhere in the white mountains.

Jon had never heard anything bad about them, except maybe one or the other brawl in which one of their people had been involved. But that was just another proof to Jon that these men came from the north.

Their art in dealing with all sorts of tools and weapons had gotten around.

Sometimes they had helped travelers and carried out repairs for a fair price. These repairs then usually lasted longer than the original construct.

Another had helped a small village fend off a wildling raid. The villagers had sworn that the short-lived man alone had killed twelve men in a frenzy. And despite his many wounds, he was gone the next day. Before Jon had the opportunity to thank him for the service.

And finally, one of his men had been given a steel helmet by one of the short-lived people who called themselves the Dwarfs when he had helped him out of trouble. The man still showed the helmet to anyone who wanted to see him today.

The helmet had saved the man's life several times. And where a normal helmet would have been split or dented, the dwarf clan's helmet had only slight scratches on it.

Jon had been extremely impressed with the craftsmanship. Since the incident four years ago, he had taken every opportunity to try and meet one of these dwarfs. He was sure that both sides could benefit from a trade.

But whatever rumors he pursued. He found neither one of the short men nor a trace of their home. Even a small expedition Mors had made into the mouths of the mountains revealed nothing new.

And finally here one sat in front of him. And he had not even had to search for him.

* * *

Next Chapter is almost ready. ETA two days.

I have read hundreds of fanfics. There will be no Mary sue north. The dwarfs won't be the only big change. I'll use most of the beloved characters from the book/show. But the canon will be different. I have read to many slightly changed canon scenes. None of that for 90 percent.


	4. Call of war

**Nori Blackhand**

He watched the training of the human soldiers in the large courtyard. Many fought with sword and shield. A few trained with the Bow and Arrow, shooting at crude straw dummies. Most of them would not stand a chance against a proper dwarf warrior. One of the younger soldiers sneered at him.

Nori growled lowly and his hands went to his back before he stopped the familiar motion and remembered that he had left his two precious axes with his men. He balled his fists. He missed the familiar weight on his back.

Nori was sick of the way most humans were looking at him. They thought themselves something better because of their size. Not even in Minas Tirith in Middle-earth had it been so bad.

He did not care what people thought of him. But that he could not say his own opinion, or was not allowed to challenge these wimps to a fight, strained his nerves.

But Dain counted on him. And he was proud that he had been selected for this trip. And not this aged dwarf Balin.

Nori had been named commander of the first legion by King Gimli himself. He had fought with him in the Ringwars a long time ago. While he did appreciate the peace in this world, he could not stop the shiver of anticipation that went through him, when he thought of the war that might come.

Nori saw the two tall people walking slowly across the yard towards him. Only their inquisitive, nonthreatening look in their eyes, kept him from jumping up and going into defensive position.

He tried not to let the tension of his muscles show, and waited until the two men came to a stop in front of him.

He had to crane his neck to look them in the eyes. He hated having to look this far up. Who wanted to live so far above the ground anyway?

If the two men were surprised that he said nothing, they did not show it.

The silence dragged on for a few more seconds before the taller one spoke.

"Is my assumption correct that you are one of those who calls themselves dwarfs?"

Nori looked skeptically at the man. So far no one had asked so openly about the dwarves. This man seemed to know more than most here.

"Yes. I'm a dwarf. "Nori's deep and growling voice seemed to have surprised the two lords after all.

Nori was a little disappointed that he had not scared them.

The bigger one of the two spoke again. "I am Jon Umber. Lord of Last Hearth, " He gestured to his companion. "This is my brother Mors Umber"

Nori raised an eyebrow inwardly. He knew Last Hearth. He had not been there himself. But he knew that the lord there controlled the lands east of the northern mountains.

The man in front of him was a powerful and noble bannerman of House Stark.

Nori decided not to offend the man too much. Human pride was a fickle thing. They wanted to be constantly reminded of their titles. Norin huffed.

Not like the dwarves. Everyone in Kara Dim knew who their king was. Dain's rule was carved in stone and did not have to be emphasized. A dwarf lived too long for such infatuations.

Lord Umber interrupted Nori's train of thought.

"The people of my lands have told stories about you dwarves. How come a mountain clan has access to such skilled craftsmen?"

Lord Umber did not speak in an accusing tone. He seemed genuinely interested. Before Nori could finish his thought about an answer, a loud commotion saved him from a potential diplomatic disaster.

The gates of Winterfell opened again and a larger troop of riders thundered into the Courtyard. The banners of House Stark and Manderly blew over the men in the air.

The foremost of the men had a strong resemblance to the young Benjen. The typical steel gray eyes and black hair clearly marked him as a member of House Stark.

Although he could not have been much older than Benjen, there was nothing youthful in the man's weather-beaten face before him. His hard features and his frosty gaze made the light-hearted servants back away.

He did not wait for a stable boy to take over his reigns. He jumped in a leap of his horse and let his gaze wander over the Courtyard. Obviously, his arrival had come unexpectedly.

He spotted the Lord Umbers and waved them over to him. The two Umber Lords hastily nodded to Nori before following the order of their Liege.

Lord Stark let his icy stare linger on Nori for a moment before he quickly entered Winterfell followed by the Umbers.

**King Dain**

The dinner in the big hall of Winterfell was particularly busy this evening. The hall was filled to the brim with the Lords of the North.

Dain and Nori were sitting at one of the lower tables at the far end of the hall. Upon their arrival, Orin and Bundur had contacted him. They had been staying in an inn in Wintertown. Dain did not want to attract unnecessary attention before Lord Rickard Stark returned and ordered them to join the rest of the Dwarf warriors.

Nori had told him about the incident this afternoon. The newcomer was the older brother of Benjen Stark. Second born son Eddard Stark. He sat on the upper table in the Lord's chair and made a grim expression. His younger brother was sitting next to him and did not look any better.

Benjen poked around in his food listlessly.

The feast went on happily despite the war on the horizon, that was waiting for the men.

Lord Stark got up and slammed his mug three times firmly on the wooden table in front of him.

The noisy talk in the big room slowly faded until it was completely silent. Everyone looked at Lord Stark intently.

Eddard Stark let his foreboding gaze wander over his assembled Lords and spoke with barely suppressed anger.

"As you know my lords, Rhaegar Targaryen has kidnapped my little sister Lyanna."

The grim countenance of Lord Stark had given way to an expression of hate and the mood in the hall was tense.

Lord Stark continued. "My father. Lord Rickard Stark went to Kings Landing to ask for her release."

Lord Stark paused and took a deep breath. His dark grey eyes burned with fiery passion. He spoke in a tone that chilled the bones of the halls human occupants.

"Our King, Aerys Targaryen burned my father alive in a Trial of Combat while my brother Brandon Stark strangled himself trying to save him."

As if the heart of the north had been ripped out, a dead silence filled the room. The Lords in attendance were shocked. Dain felt it, like the calm before the storm.

And then the chaos broke out.

Curses and screams about the mad dragons and the damned southrons rang through the room. Lord Manderly had, in his Rage, thrown his own large goblet into the wall and pounded the oak table with his large fists. The mermaid Lord had been a good friend of Lord Rickard Stark.

"Quiet!" Ned Stark's command slowly made the men fall silent again. The anger was written on everyone's face.

Eddard Starks command had all the Lords waiting eagerly for his reaction to this affront to all of the north. Lord Stark spoke in a firm voice.

"King Aerys commanded Lord Jon Arryn to bring my and Robert Baratheon's severed head to Kings Landing. For my father's betrayal of the Crown, as he says. "

Now there was no holding for the Lords of the North. They burst into boos and curses over the dishonest South and the crazy Targaryens. Dain was reminded of a group of old dwarven warriors. Some of their curses were even impressive. For a human at least.

Nori silently nursed his big mug of ale and watched Lord Stark. Dain could see the eagerness for battle gleaming in his eyes.

_Good. Whoever will stand against us won't know what hit them._

Eddard Stark had leaned back and let his men rant. He seemed the most furious of them all. His eyes promised murder and slaughter.

Dain and Nori were completely ignored. They exchanged a glance. Nori was clearly looking forward to the war. He was a true dwarf warrior who had not seen blood for too long. Without orcs, there was not much to do for him. Not much to kill in any case.

It had come worse for the Starks than Dain and Balin had expected. The Dragon King was even crazier as they had thought when he was burning his own lords. Dain knew loss. He did not wish a fate like this to anyone, but could not stop the consideration, that this could make his planned talk easier. Rickard Stark would have been much harder to convince.

The noises in the hall had still not quieted down, and Lord Jon Umber, one of the tallest men in the north, stood up so forcefully that the plates rattled and most of the pitchers fell over.

He knelt down in front of the stairs leading up to Lord Starks table and spoke with complete conviction.

"Give the word my lord, and I will immediately lead my men south to ram the southern end of my sword into the bellies of these dragon loving bastards."

"Let's see how the crazy dragon likes Nordic steel!"

Aroused approval echoed through the hall, and more lords knelt beside and behind Lord Umber. Every Northmen dropped to one knee. Dain and Nori, who were still sitting, were stunned to find that they were currently the biggest in the hall.

Lord Stark's gaze rested briefly on the two dwarves and promised a detailed later conversation. He nodded to them before turning back to his bannermen.

"Your loyalty will not be forgotten, my lords!"

"Houses Stark will not let these transgressions go unpunished! The South will not know what hit them. We will avenge my father and free my sister! "

Agreeing shouts echoed around the hall from the still kneeling but captivated Lords.

Eddard Stark continued with an iron voice.

"At dawn in two days, we set out for Moat Cailin."

Lord Stark made a break before he shouted his last words.

"We will shatter House Targaryen with all the might of the North!"

Deafening cheers followed Lord Stark's speech. After the declaration of war, the Lords started drinking with anger in their bellies. Even Nori let himself be swept away and took part in a betting drink with Lord Umber. Dain held back and watched the action in the hall.

It was not long before Lord Umber was barely able to sit straight. Nori just seemed to get warm with the beer. Lord Karstark challenged him next.

Lord Stark did not seem eager to join the drinking bouts of his lords. After a short conversation with his brother, he departed relatively unnoticed and left the party.

Benjen Stark made his way through the jostling pack and headed for Dain.

The young Lord had a slightly reddened face and seemed to be slightly drunk.

"Lord Dain. Ne- Lord Stark would like to speak to you." He apparently could not quite believe his brother's new titles himself.

Dain nodded and followed Benjen through the long corridors of the old castle. They stopped at a heavy wooden door in front of a guard. Obviously, the guard knew Benjen, because he nodded to him and said.

"You can enter Lord Benjen. He already expects you and your guest. "

"Thanks, Martyn," Benjen answered and opened the heavy wooden door.

The room beyond was a spacious solar. Tapestries covered the stone walls and showed the gray Direwolf of House Stark on a white background. A massive wooden shelf full of books and scrolls obscured the right side of the room.

In front of the Fireplace to his left stood four comfortable leather armchairs.

Eddard Stark sat opposite the door on a heavy oak table.

Besides a candle and a few scrolls, the table was empty.

Lord Eddard Stark gave the impression of a man who did not want to be here. His expression was grim when they entered.

Benjen stopped abruptly when he saw his brother in his father's place. He caught himself again and said.

"Ned, as you said, I have called Lord Dain."

Lord Stark nodded and gestured to the two wooden chairs.

Martyn Cassel, the guard outside the door, entered the room and closed the door behind him. He moved into watch position in the back of the solar.

Dain sat down. Benjen made no move to sit down and looked questioningly at his brother.

Lord Stark's expression softened for a moment, and he smiled encouragingly at Benjen.

"What's being discussed here is a matter of House Stark. You are a man soon. It's time you learned this, "said Eddard Stark in a friendly but determined manner.

Benjen nodded and sat down next to Dain.

Lord Stark studied his brother a moment longer before turning to Lord Dain.

"Excuse my negligence, Lord Dain. With everything that happened, I did not have the time to greet you personally. "

Dain dismissed the apology with a gesture and said.

"I fully understand. My condolences to your loss. "

Eddard nodded his thanks and spoke in a quiet tone.

"I had a very interesting conversation with Lord Umber after my arrival."

Eddard took a break and seemed to study Dain's reaction.

Apparently, he did not see anything that worried him and he continued.

"The talk of your people has gotten around. You seem to be gifted fighters. And as loud as Lord Umber was lying in my ears for trading with you, your craftsmanship must be truly masterful."

Dain knew that Lord Stark was not finished yet. He made no move and waited for the actual question.

Lord Stark exchanged a quick glance with his guard Martyn before addressing Dain again.

"You are not one of my bannermen I know. And you are too well equipped for a mountain clan. You also seem to have talented craftsmen."

Eddard Stark leaned forward and studied Dain blatantly.

"Your stature is also remarkable. You are unusually small. And yet you can not be compared to any of the dwarfs in Westeros. You do not look deformed. "

Lord Stark leaned back and fixed Dain with a serious look.

"So tell me, please. Where exactly did you come from and why have not we heard from you for the past thousands of years? "

Dain had been silent the whole time, sitting with his arms crossed. Even without his armor, he made an imposing impression in his fine leather clothing.

"I have to be honest with you Lord Stark."

Lord Stark's expression darkened and Dain could hear the armor of guard behind him rustling when he put his hand on his weapon.

Dain went on undeterred.

"When I first met Lord Benjen, I was not completely honest. I have made your brother and his men believe we are indeed a clan from the mountains and I am only a lord." Benjen shifted nervously on his chair. Dain continued."We are not one of your mountain clans."

Dain stretched his spine and said with pride.

"I'm Dain, son of Gimli, King of the dwarves and Lord of Kara Dim!"

Lord Starks stared at him both in disbelief after his thundering statement.

It was time for the bluff Balin had considered after spending hours brooding over books about the North. Dain continued before they could throw him out of the solar.

"Lord Stark we know the stories of your people. And you do have a name for us."

Dain did not like this part at all.

"We call ourselves dwarfs. But your ancestors called us Grumpkins. "

Dain waited for the reaction of his bomb.

Eddard and Benjen Stark still exchanged disbelieving looks. Benjen Stark was the first to catch himself. And he asked challengingly.

"Do you have any evidence for your statements?"

Eddard Stark still stared openly at Dain.

Dain was prepared for this. He nodded and asked Lord Stark to lot someone to get his bag from his room. Eddard agreed and sent a servant. He stood up and poured himself a generous pitcher of ale. He offered none to Dain.

Lord Stark stared at Dain over his pitcher after he had settled back into his chair. A few awkward moments later the door opened and the servant returned with Dains possessions. Fortunately for the servant, Dain had taken the armor out of his sack. Otherwise, he would never have been able to lift it.

Dain pulled out a thick and very old book from the sack. It was dotted with dwarf runes and told the history of the dwarves. He put the book on the table in front of him.

He reached into his bag again and took out three fist-sized metal figurines that showed beautifully crafted direwolfs in different positions. He also produced a slightly smaller white stone from the bag.

The figurines each consisted of a different material. The Iron Wolf was standing on all four in a defensive position with his hackles raised and his fangs bared. The silver one looked like he had just started to jump his fleeing prey. And the golden one was sitting on his hind legs and was howling.

All the figurines had been crafted by dwarven masters and were truly Masterpieces. The light of the candles breaking on the metal surface made the fur of the wolves seem real.

To the starks surprise the stone was a white diamond in the form of a direwolf head. Dain was a little smug. They had found very few of the stones, and this one had been by far the biggest, but a bribe could never hurt.

Benjen and Eddard Stark looked at the figurines and the gemstone with big eyes.

Dain took advantage of the surprise and told the modified story of the dwarfs.

How they had lived this world for thousands of years. Even before the First Men had arrived. How the dwarfs had retreated underground after the Great War and henceforth lived there.

And how Dain had only recently made the decision to reveal themselves to the humans.

Benjen had meanwhile taken the golden direwolf in his hand and watched in fascination as the light broke on the artistic ripples of the metallic fur.

Lord Stark carefully put the book back on the table when he realized that it was written in a foreign language with runes. He examined the silver direwolf carefully while he listened to Dain.

Dain ended his story and came to the reason for this whole discussion.

He spoke in his most kingly voice. "Lord Stark, I'm here to make you an offer."

Eddard Stark pulled himself out of his thoughts and nodded to Dain to continue.

"My people want to walk openly in the light of day again. For too long we have partitioned off and our numbers have decreased. We are the last of our people."Dain starred unblinkingly into Lord Stark's gray eyes as he spoke.

"In return for your recognition of the sovereignty of my kingdom, we will assist you in your war. And I can promise you that one dwarf is worth dozens of these Southerners in battle."

Lord Stark stroked his chin and studied Dain for a moment.

He addressed Dain respectfully but without any titles and spoke in a guarded tone. "Even if your story is true, I find it hard to believe that mythical creature from the legends of old walk among us,"

He continued "Your evidence is impressive. The book does not say much as we can not read it. The metal and the stones prove your exceptional craftsmanship. I have never seen such a detailed figurine of the sigil of my house."

Eddard glanced at the art pieces in front of him before moving on to Dain.

"Even if I believed you. Only the king could grant such recognition. "

Lord Stark himself seemed to know how Hippocratic his words sounded.

Dain nodded in agreement and said.

"Of course, Lord Stark. But we go to war against the king. And surely you, the head of the leading house, could make an agreement with the successor. "

Dain doubled after.

"What have you to lose my lord. I promise you two thousand heavily armed dwarfs. In the worst case, you have the army you would have anyways. And at best you have a new ally. "

Lord Stark was deep in thought before he shook his head and spoke in a respectful but resolute tone.

"Even with the agreement of the crown, I won't give you lands in the north. My family has held the north for the last thousands of years. We fought many bloody wars to unite this land. If you truly live on my lands you should swear allegiance to me. As a Bannermen."

Dain's expression darkened.

He took a deep breath. He could not afford to offend the Lord before him. He pulled himself together and said in a pressed tone.

"I did not ask for you to grant me anything. I have been the King of the dwarves for over a hundred years. Just as you have reigned over the ground for the last eons, we did so underground. The only thing I propose is a relationship between our two races of which we both can only profit."

Dain paused and gauged Lord Starks reaction. Lord Stark's expression was almost frosty when he answered.

"Thank you for your honesty. I'll have to think about your story and your offer. You will receive my answer tomorrow morning at sunrise." Lord Stark tried to hand the figurines and the diamond back to Dain.

The dwarf King snorted and stood up.

"Keep them, Lord Stark. It would be an offense to my people if you refused my gifts"

Lord Stark seemed to war with himself for a moment. In the end, he nodded and spoke.

"You have my thank, Lord Dain."

Dain bid his fare well for the evening. He made another detour on the way to his rooms and ordered his men to send an owl.

One way or the other. He would get his way.


End file.
